


刚刚脱单的我却被迫和女友的哥哥睡觉？！

by Esia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esia/pseuds/Esia
Summary: room no.9设定。ww翻译风标题真快乐（





	1. Chapter 1

辛格尔德眨了眨眼睛。悬在头顶的白炽灯散发出刺目的光，照亮陈旧墙壁上的污痕。身上的衣服不知何时被换成了宽松的浴衣，他一边系着腰带，一边从柔软的双人床上坐起身来，把绣着“LOVE”字样的粉红色枕头推到一边。

红发的男人倚着墙壁抱臂而立，听到声响转脸过来。“你醒了。”

辛格尔德应了一声，“阿尔维斯，我们这是在哪……？”

“我真希望自己知道。可惜事情不随人愿。”

对方指了指天花板，“一共有六个摄像头，我猜是真人秀之类的，只不过是不太合法的那种。门是防盗门，我们这面需要钥匙才能开开，通风口人过不去，窗户的位置是个液晶屏。再等一会儿，或许会有情况说明。”

辛格尔德走到他身边，“我还以为这种真人秀都会在类似于废弃工厂的地方举行。”

阿尔维斯看着他，眉毛跳了一下，“我们的绑匪先生是个很有想法的人。你应该庆幸他不像你看的那些虚构作品一样喜欢血腥的游戏。”

“虽然我不确定哪一种情况更糟。”

他的目光扫过充满了温馨气息的情侣摆件。

“……啊？”

“……你是怎么追到我妹妹的，靠脸吗？”

“……是的？”

面对一脸问号的阿尔维斯，辛格尔德尴尬地笑了笑。

他说这话的确发自内心。

——毕竟一见钟情这种事不就是看脸吗？

距离辛格尔德和蒂亚朵拉开始正式交往已经过了三个月，要想更进一步地进展关系，他要与蒂亚朵拉的家人认识，包括哥哥阿尔维斯和弟弟阿塞尔。

阿尔维斯比蒂亚朵拉大七岁。三人的父母早亡，是阿尔维斯一手把蒂亚朵拉和阿塞尔带大，几乎可以算得上是半个父亲。他进入社会也早，现在已经是本地知名的青年企业家。辛格尔德在酒吧偶然碰到过他一回，和搭讪的美貌姑娘谈笑风生不亦乐乎，接了个好消息之后请了全场客人的酒。

在蒂亚朵拉的口中，她的哥哥温柔和善，但据当时同在场的艾尔特夏的观点，阿尔维斯并不是什么好相处的人。

——至于辛格尔德？大舅子是怎样的人重要吗？反正恋爱是一定要恋爱的。

在来到这个看起来十分可疑的房间之前，辛格尔德正准备着和阿尔维斯的第一次正式见面。对方先来接的他，预备接完蒂亚朵拉和阿塞尔一起去吃晚餐。但是就在他们停下来加油的时候，却突然失去了意识。

就在辛格尔德回忆他们是怎么从加油站来到这里的时候，墙上的液晶屏闪烁起来，无机质的女声响起。

“您已被选为人类行为实验的观察对象。请不要做出有敌意的举动，否则我们将不得不对您所在的房间进行封存处理。”

“封存……？”

机械女声没有回答他，继续宣读着屏幕上的内容。

“在实验中，您需要与同伴一起完成我们给出的任务。每天的十点和六点，我们会为您提供食水。十点时还会供给换洗所用的衣服和床上用品。每两个任务为一组，每组任务可以得到二十点积分，结算时间为每天的零点，所有任务需要两人交替完成。累计积分达到一百点之后，实验将会结束，我们会将您送回来处。请注意，辅助人工智能会跟踪您的任务进展情况，判别是否满足要求，您可以通过提示来调整自己的行为。”

“下面放送第一天的任务。”

屏幕的右下角显示着时间，自从他们失去意识以来，至少过了二十个小时。文段描述的任务看上去就是有的时候男孩儿们会做的那样，用手抚慰自己和朋友并在一起的性器，并要求过程中不能移开视线或闭眼。辛格尔德看了看阿尔维斯，对方皱着眉头，看上去面色并不好。

“阿尔维斯……？”

“我没事。”年长者摇了摇头，习惯性地去口袋里掏烟，却摸了个空，“……辛格尔德，你有和女孩——或者男孩——睡过吗？”

“……没有。”

猝不及防被问到隐私的问题，辛格尔德红了脸，但还是老实地回答了，“怎么了？”

“雏儿。”阿尔维斯叹了口气，“我说点不中听的。这个实验不太可能只局限于这种无害的任务——你最好做和我睡觉的心理准备。”

他转过头，蓝发的年轻男孩儿抿着嘴唇，垂下的手掌握紧成拳。

“……一定还有别的办法的吧？”

“或许有。但你不会想赌那个‘封存’是什么意思的。而且，情报也太少了。”

走近几步，阿尔维斯把手放在辛格尔德的肩膀上。在这个距离上，他甚至能感觉到年少者有些不稳的呼吸。手掌下的肌肉柔软而充满弹性，彰显着这个年龄特有的生气与活力。

他端详着对方。英俊的年轻人，高挺的鼻梁，明亮的眼睛，生活的忧愁与命运的波折还未曾爬上眉间，嘴唇和心一样柔软。

阿尔维斯微不可见地笑了笑。

“辛格尔德，我知道你现在心里很难过。我也一样。但是我会说身体和心灵是不同的。低头不是投降，只是我们都没有更好的选择了。”

蓝色的眼睛看着他，像是笼罩在晨雾中的湖面，阿尔维斯从中读到了委屈与愤怒，但是辛格尔德只是简单地点了点头，把自己摔到床上，用枕头蒙住了脸。

“……今天的任务完成之后，会送来食水，到时看看能不能获取什么信息吧。”

辛格尔德翻过身来，摊开四肢，“好。要现在做吗？”

阿尔维斯嗯了一声，“早做早解脱。”

两人侧躺在床上，各自把浴袍解开。

这虽然不是辛格尔德第一次和另外一个同性凑得这么近，但气氛使然，他尴尬得想转开头，却在机械女音“请保持视线的方向”的提示下怏怏放弃。

阿尔维斯则相当从容，至少看起来如此，红色长发顺着肩颈线条垂落，与白皙肌肤相衬，如雪中红玫。

——他长得和妹妹并不相像。

这个念头闯入了辛格尔德的脑海。蒂亚朵拉容貌清丽，如百合般温婉可人，而阿尔维斯则与这些词语中的任何一个都沾不上边。他的目光强烈令人不愿与之对视，瞳孔中像是藏着火焰。

辛格尔德放空着大脑的时候，阿尔维斯已经握上了两人的性器，撸动起来。年长者的手指修长而灵巧，带着轻微的凉意，指尖因为常年写作而留下的薄茧划过龟头，辛格尔德吸了口气，腰肢颤抖了一下，下意识地攥住被单。

阿尔维斯半眯着眼睛看着他，像是在等待自己动作的反馈。温热的吐息喷到辛格尔德的肩头，并不是什么实质性的接触，然而已经兴奋起来的身体却格外敏感，感觉仿佛一个吻擦过肌肤。

“我……可以，继续……”

辛格尔德组织了一下语言，努力把语气放平。

得到了确认，阿尔维斯的动作陡然加快。辛格尔德闭上嘴，把一声惊呼咽到喉咙里。他听见年长者的低沉的呻吟声，夹杂在喘息之中，就像是落雨之中扣岸的浪涛。奇妙地，辛格尔德觉得这声音很令人舒服。

身上的热度很快转移到了小腹之下，他们先后达到高潮。辛格尔德把散乱的发丝捋到鬓边，面上稍微有些湿意，他没有在意，阿尔维斯却忽然用拇指擦过他的脸。

“是精液。”

面对他疑惑的眼神，红发的男人这么说。辛格尔德反应过来，低头看了看自己的胸腹，果不其然，粘稠的白色液体飞溅在肌肤上，显得十分色情。

他抬眼看了看阿尔维斯，敞开的浴袍下，精液的痕迹同样清晰可见，甚至不知道哪一部分属于他。

“……我去洗澡了。”

辛格尔德说，迅速地爬下床，也不知道自己在害怕些什么。


	2. Chapter 2

在等候了几个小时之后，他们只是发现铁门外是另一道铁门，和之前那道看起来并没有什么区别。

如果他们真的在什么建筑内部的话，这个房间刚好处于走廊的末端，和其余部分被一道铁门分隔开。走廊的墙壁上没有窗户，半明半灭的灯打在固定在地板上的餐桌上，金属的台面反射出黯淡的光泽。摄像头从天花板上探出，静默无声地注视着他们。

“剩余的食物和饮水可以带回房间之中。请将需要清洗的衣物和床上用品放至空置的座椅上。”

机械女声再次响起。阿尔维斯检查了桌上的东西。尚且温热的传统意式餐点，种类丰富，营养均衡；瓶装的饮用水，足够两个成人一天的分量；衣物和床上用品叠好放在一旁，与他们之前用的完全一致。

“能指定之后的餐点吗？”

他抬头对着摄像头问。辛格尔德看起来有点想笑，但还是忍住了。阿尔维斯在内心摇了摇头，感叹于对方的乐观。但这种情况下，让辛格尔德保持乐观，可能是最好的选择了。

“菜谱是预先制定的，但您可以在以下方案中进行选择。”

女声开始报菜名。有超过十种方案，菜系也不相同。阿尔维斯看了一眼辛格尔德，后者摇了摇头，“我都可以。”

“吃饭吧。”

于是阿尔维斯选了和今天相同的方案，在餐桌旁坐下。令人意外地，食物算得上美味，两人在沉默中用完餐，又检查了新开发出的空间，回到了屋内。

“他们……看起来不想我们死。”

“暂时如此。”

阿尔维斯一边铺开床单一边回答，“那边，捋一下。”

“反正都要弄皱的。”辛格尔德说着，却还是依言照做，“至少有了一个有利条件。”

红发的男人点头赞同，“但我们被监视着。如果你有什么想法的话也别说出来。”

“……也是。”

辛格尔德拍打了几下枕头，“都弄完了……也不早了，要关灯睡觉吗？”

蓝发的年少者大概真的不擅长说谎——甚至连不那么出于本心的话都说得相当别扭，阿尔维斯善解人意地笑了笑，和他并肩躺下。

屏幕无法被关掉，因此屋内仍然有着光照，但被子是一个绝佳的掩蔽。辛格尔德摸到他的小臂，指尖顺着肌肉的线条一路滑下，停在手腕上，轻轻地写起字来。带着薄茧的指尖擦过身体，阿尔维斯蹙起眉头，压下心头的颤动。那部分肌肤有点过于敏感了，但在部位选择上纠结又是小题大做了。

[我们来这里这么久，没和一个活人接触过，或许除了那个说话的女人。如果他们主要用电路和信号来控制，或许有可以突破的点。]

[这可以作为一个探索方向。考虑到我们从加油站来到这里的整个过程无法用常理来解释，对他们技术水平的估计不能太乐观。]

[我知道了，先试试吧。]

“别太勉强自己。”

阿尔维斯安抚性地反握辛格尔德的手腕，“糟糕的事情有很多种，而人的生命只有一次。你还想活着回去见自己的家人，还有我妹妹，对吧？”

“蒂亚朵拉……”

辛格尔德看着身边的男人，他意外也有温和的时候，银发少女的面影在一瞬间重叠其上，只是很快就被那过分强烈的赤色灼烧殆尽了。

辛格尔德在水声中迷迷糊糊地醒来。房间暗着，只有屏幕发出柔和的光线。另一人的身影从磨砂玻璃之后影影绰绰地显出，阿尔维斯仰着头，长发在水流下顺服地贴在肩背上，优美的腰臀线条被玻璃所模糊，有如炭笔轻扫而过的松散墨迹。

他知道有些宾馆会特意只把玻璃的中段做成磨砂，这种半遮半掩的效果被认为更有美感和情调，但他们所在的这个老旧宾馆是没有那样细心的设计的。

如果有的话——这个念头划过辛格尔德的脑海。阿尔维斯的睫毛很长，他几乎能想象水珠如何顺着年长者深刻的眉弓滚落到睫毛上，然后缓慢地坠下，从眼睑流到脸颊的边缘，沉寂在锁骨的凹陷处。

每个年轻男性都需要面对自己晨间的小问题，对于辛格尔德来说，今天的小问题来得似乎有点猛烈，需要一些及时处理，但当他伸出手的时候，却突然被罪恶感所惊醒。

这几乎就好像是他对着阿尔维斯自慰一样。这……不对，也不好，如果阿尔维斯洗完澡出来的时候，发现他……他不愿意被对方看轻，尽管有一个声音告诉他都已经是这种情况了，阿尔维斯不会在意的。

决定要转移注意力，辛格尔德看向了摄像头，“在吗？我该怎么称呼你？”

“十一号。”

女声回答了他。“有什么我可以帮您的？”

“其他实验者的任务和我们一样吗？”

“抱歉，无可奉告。”

提问被挡了回去，但辛格尔德本来就没抱什么希望。

“呆在这里实在太无聊了，能有什么电影游戏之类的吗？”

“请稍等，正在载入电影名单。”

阿尔维斯从浴室里出来，辛格尔德盘腿坐在床上，看着屏幕发呆。

“怎么了？”

“我刚向十一号，就是负责我们的女人，要求看电影。”

阿尔维斯看过去。如他所料，都是老电影。

这间房间里根本没有十年以内的东西。在等候任务结算的时间中，他们把房间仔细研究了一遍，得出了这样的结论。连液晶屏，从显示效果来看也是十多年前的早期型号了。

阿尔维斯更在意的是第二道铁门。那道铁门和堵在他们房间出口的完全一致。从型号，到划痕与污迹。

他有一个猜想，因为没有什么证据，并且不太妙，他还没有告诉辛格尔德。如果他们谁能熟练地撬锁，或许会发现，这两道门的锁芯也是完全一致的。

这个房间不是什么疯狂科学家的实验室，而是超自然生物的作品。这里的主人只能展现出原本存在于旅馆中的东西，或者说用旅馆作为“素材”，进行拼贴。液晶屏和音响或许是从老板的卧室中挪过来的，防盗门本来在旅馆的大门处，摄像头在走廊上。而电影，大概也是老板的收藏吧。

辛格尔德也许没有意识到，但他本能地感到了什么，所以才会不安。

虽说有了猜想，但脱出的方法仍然笼罩在迷雾之中。阿尔维斯扫了扫电影的名单，从中发现了一个熟悉的名字。

“《神圣之城》，我从前很喜欢这个电影，或许我们之后可以一起看。”

“讲什么的？”

“你不想被我剧透吧？但我想你会喜欢主角的，他是个正直而勇敢的骑士。”

两人正说着话，机械的女声再次响起，屏幕也随之变换。

“第二天的任务已发布。”

如果说昨天的任务是试探的话，那么现在就开始热身了。

任务完成者需要跨在同伴的腰上，通过自慰达到前列腺高潮。

辛格尔德觉得脸上一阵发烫，不敢去看阿尔维斯，后者没有说话，把目光放到了屏幕上，给他留足了平复心情的空间。

“……我准备好了。”

但当辛格尔德深呼吸了几次，下定决心时，红发的年长者却摇了摇头，指了指他的臀部。“你没有。你甚至不知道怎样用后面达到高潮。”

“这需要……知道吗……”

一方面是确实触到了他的知识盲区，一方面是谈论的话题实在难以启齿，辛格尔德头一次发现表达是多么困难的一件事。阿尔维斯倒没取笑他，只是点了点头，“这需要更多的技术，不像前面一样凭借直觉就够了。你如果想要自己摸索当然也可以，不过过程可能会有点长。”

“……那，你能教我吗。”

好不容易把话说出来，辛格尔德低下头，苦恼自己的羞赧太过强烈，以至于几乎像是软弱。他知道他们之后可能会有更亲密的接触，到时候进到他身体里的就不只是手指了，但光是想想阿尔维斯分开他的腿，告诉他怎么更舒服……他就感觉脑子被过大的电流烧掉了。

“我很乐意。”

阿尔维斯柔声说，“你先去洗澡吧，久一点也可以的。”

虽然阿尔维斯愿意体谅他的心情，但辛格尔德不想过多任性，正常地做了清洗，甚至自己进行了一些尝试，失望地发现的确如同阿尔维斯所说。

他踢掉拖鞋，摊到床上，紧张地盯着对方。

“……你表现得好像我是个牙医。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

阿尔维斯坐到床边，俯身吻了一下他的额头。这是个不带情欲气息的吻，柔软如同融化在奶油里的蛋糕，人体的温和热度平息了辛格尔德心头的躁动。“放松。如果觉得痛，告诉我。”

辛格尔德点点头。后来的事情没有他想象得那么可怕，在润滑油的作用下，一切似乎进行得相当顺利，直到阿尔维斯按下了某个区域。那感觉像是顺着尾骨窜上去的电流，他本能地合拢双腿，排斥着更进一步的接触。

阿尔维斯一边顶开他的膝盖，一边啃咬起他的喉结。辛格尔德不知所措地按住对方的肩膀，渐渐地，更加强烈的快感在水声中荡漾开，在无意识中他放松了动作，搂住阿尔维斯的脖子，把手指插到卷曲的长发中。

“……学会了吗？”

辛格尔德在喘息中点头，然而出乎他意料地，阿尔维斯干脆地直起身来，抽出手指，让他直接趁着临近高潮把任务完成，看起来那么冷静和……职业，就像个做完手术的医生。如果他下一秒就推开房门离去，辛格尔德也不会奇怪。

这让蓝发的年轻人感到微妙的沮丧，甚至刚才还昂扬的性欲都消减了几分。但任务还是要完成的，他跨到阿尔维斯的腰上，配合着手指的动作摇摆起臀部。阿尔维斯按照任务的要求注视着他，那眼神的温度冻得吓人。

他为什么露出这样的表情？辛格尔德停下手上的动作，俯下身去，照着之前学到的那样的去亲吻对方的颈部，阿尔维斯别开脸，喘息了一声。“……辛格尔德，顾好你自己，别来招惹我。”

辛格尔德用另一只手捧住他的脸强迫他转回头，“不对……你不高兴？”

“高兴。高兴得想现在把你睡了。”阿尔维斯恼怒地说，“请你也体谅一下我吧。”

“……如果你很难受的话，也不是不可以……”

辛格尔德这才后知后觉地意识到有东西抵着他的腿根，阿尔维斯伸手掩住自己的眼睛，但绯色已经在整张面孔上蔓延开，甚至耳朵尖都有些发红。“够了，辛格尔德！不要本末倒置，去完成你的任务，我的问题我能解决。”

辛格尔德也觉得面上发红，应了一声，重新开始动作。阿尔维斯放下手，游离的眼神里是晦暗的情欲。这场景本来叫人羞耻，但在快感的冲击下一切好像都没那么重要了，他顺利地到达了高潮，喘息着弓下身去，额头抵在阿尔维斯脸侧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我怎么感觉辛爹一上床就把什么都忘了  
这到底是cp滤镜控制了我的手还是他本来就这样（。）


End file.
